Vanellope plays 'Slender'
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Vanellope was supposed to hang out with Ralph today, but she didn't expect to follow him into a game with a man with no face, long arms, and dressed in darkest suit and tie.


A/N: I thought this would be the best opportunity for Ralph to play a prank on Vanellope, hope you all enjoy!

"Ralph, wait up!" Vanellope called out to her large friend. He just walked into another game and snickered a little bit, Vanellope did not notice this.

"Stink brains! Wait up!" Vanellope called out again with a playful insult. She ran into the game without looking at the title of it first and jumped on the tram to that game, Ralph wasn't on it though.

"You better not be messing with me Ralph!" Vanellope waked into a dark forest and looked to the ground.

"Hey cool, a flashlight" Vanellope looked up with the now turned on flashlight to see in white letters 'Collect all 8 pages'.

"I see what you're trying to do Ralph, and I'm not falling for it!" the girl walked through the dark woods over to a giant tree right in the middle to see a piece of paper with something drawn on it.

"Leave... me... alone" Vanellope read the page out loud to herself. She swiped the page off the tree.

"Nice try Ralph" she kept on walking and calling Ralph's name. Vanellope yawned and spoke to herself.

"I'm getting kinda sleepy" but she couldn't stop for a nap now, she had to find Ralph in a game that she wasn't familiar with. She looked at a giant fuel truck to see another note taped to the big tank.

"Always watches... no eyes" Vanellope read the page to herself again before the nine year old president of 'Sugar Rush' swiped it.

"I've seen you're eyes before Ralph, don't lie to yourself!" Vanellope called out. She then started to walk towards a huge tunnel, but before she could get into the entrance, something teleported right in front of her. It was bald, no face, skin white as paper, and wore a black business suit with a black tie, and his arms were stretched to an inhuman length.

"Ahhhhhhhh! That's not Ralph! That's not Ralph!" she screamed by running away from the tunnel. Vanellope hid behind a tree and turned the flashlight off.

"That was so scary" Vanellope whispered while letting a few tears fall from her eyes. She wiped them away and continued walking. She then saw a small structure and walked towards it.

"Oh, thank the creators it's a bathroom" the girl then looked around the rooms and hallways.

"What's a bathroom if there aren't any toilets?" Vanellope asked herself. She then looked to see another piece of paper taped to the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's a lot of 'No's'" she complimented after reading the page. She swiped it and ran out of the room.

"Why would Ralph go to a game where it's so scary?" she muttered under her very breath. She walked to what looked like giant tanks of, whatever they were and found another note.

"Can't run?" she read the page to herself, swiped it, and started shouting.

"Can't run huh? What do you call this!?" Vanellope ran through the woods and bumped into the figure again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Vanellope screamed and fainted. As soon as she was unconscious, the figure looked around a few times and called out quietly.

"We did it Ralph, she's out cold!" Ralph came out of a hiding spot in the bushes, as well as Calhoun and Felix.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Felix asked while laughing hysterically to himself.

"Yeah, and it was so totally worth it!" Ralph said as he picked his friend up.

"Let's get her back to 'Sugar Rush'" Calhoun said while heading towards the exit of the game. Ralph, Felix, and Slender man followed her.

Vanellope woke up screaming, but she found herself in her bed in the candy castle. She hugged her pillow tightly and saw that Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix were sitting right next to the bed.

"Hey there, you feeling alright?" Ralph asked.

"What happened?" the nine year old girl asked while still having a tight grip on her pillow

"Ralph tricked you into fallowing him into 'Slender' and you saw the Slender man and you fainted after screaming so loudly that it nearly blasted out my eardrums" Calhoun explained while handing the girl a glass of warm milk.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Ralph tricked me'?"

"We were all in on this plan, Ralph asked you if you wanted to hang out, and you said, yes. Then we convinced Slender man to get in on the act" Felix said. Vanellope took a sip of her milk and growled softly like a kitten.

"So this was all just a prank?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you should have seen the look on your face!" A new voice said. Vanellope looked to see Slender man standing at her door. She was startled a little bit, but she knew he meant no harm.

"Okay, I guess you got me!" Vanellope said, finishing off her milk, placing the empty glass on the counter and yawned.

"Okay kid, it's time for you to go to sleep" Ralph said while tucking the girl in tightly. Just as everyone was about to leave, Vanellope whispered.

"Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting you back so bad" she giggled and then fell asleep like a rock. Ralph then left the room so that his friend could have a good night's sleep.

A/N: Was that funny or what? I thought that this would be the perfect excuse to put 'Slender' in Litwak's arcade. I also thought it would be funny to see how Vanellope would react. Please review, thanks.


End file.
